The Last Rune
by DarkRooi
Summary: It has been thousands of years. They had left us awake and chained in the darkness. They imprisoned all those who followed me in the rebellion. Over the centuries, I have listened to those whom are my brethren go mad within the darkness. There is no light for us anymore, only darkness... (OC based. Not as dark and depressing as it sounds.)
1. Chapter 1

This is the start of my second Fanfiction. I'v taken a character from a game called Spellforce and based my story in the naruto world. She will be around the storyline, she might play a big role. As for a pairing, i haven't made up my mind yet. So please enjoy my story even if it just turns out to be a one shot! ^.^

Oh and i don't own naruto or spellforce T_T

* * *

**The Lone Rune**

_~The Awaken~_

The darkness, or a darkness is something many people fear. I recall a time where I had stood in between the darkness and the light. I had called myself their protector, their warrior. I had fought wars for them, i had killed so many of their emerges that the their blood could fill the oceans, all at their command.

When it came down to the true reason we were forged, they twisted and corrupted us from the path. The truth of our creation, the enslavement of my brethren. Looking back on the past now, i see how naive we all were. To give up our free will to men and women who were going mad with power.

Their warriors rebelled against their forgers, the very one who bond our souls to runes, making us forever their slaves. I lead the rebellion against them, hoping to break the chains the bond our souls, but...

We lost.

They had us imprisoned, miles below the surface of the world, in the black darkness, where the light shall never reach. We were chained, and drained of almost all of our powers, leaving only the small spark to keep us alive. With that done, they left us, alone with nothing, but our failure. My failure.

Its been thousands of years since that day, not a soul has come across us. I have listen to my brethren go mad, then slowly die as insane creatures. I alone am to blame for their insanity, they placed their trust in me and I failed them, when they need me most. The cry's, the pleading and screams of the rune warriors chained in different cells around mine grew quiet as the centuries pasted. Until there was nothing, but silence.

Only the silence and my memory keep me sane now. The darkness holds no secrets for me, It doesn't hide me from my past, it doesn't comfort me with eternal sleep. Only the regrets keep me awake.

I shall live in my memories until it is my time to dead the death I have waited for, for so long. Though one Death will never be enough on what has to be repaid.

There is no light for me anymore, only darkness. Once you let it in, I find I don't miss the light as much.

* * *

Voices. A old door opening, the metal dragging across the stone floor. Impossible. Fresh air. Foot steps, silently walking towards me. A living soul.

"Oi! This cell has a live one in it, un!" A voice seemed to call. Other foot steps could be heard hurrying towards us.

"Its chained more heavily then the rest, un. I wonder how its still alive, yeah?" The first voice seemed to ask the other still person. The other being stepped closer, to examine the chains.

"It would seems, brat, that she is more powerful." A deep second voice said, while moving forward to my neck chain.

"She, un?" The First voice asked further back.

The second closer voice seemed to ignore the firsts question. "Its amazing, how she is perfectly fine. The doors of this place looks like it hasn't been opened since before the Sage era, truly eternal."

The Sage era? What did the voice mean? What happen to the Arch Mages?

"Leader would want to see her, yeah, But how in kami-sama name are we going to get those chains off, un?" The first voice sounded, annoyed? yes, annoyed.

"Quiet, brat!" The second voice, seemed to have a hand under my chin, making me look up. I had not open my eyes in centuries, neither did i see a reason to start now.

"...!" silence seem to have fallen over the two, as they saw my face. i tired to remember what it had looked like, but only a fade memory came to mind.

"Kami, un." The first voice seemed a lot closer now, standing to the one side of me. "Danna, maybe we need leader-sama to get these chains off, un. There are weird carvings on them, un, could be seals?"

They were going to leave? Good, maybe this time i might be left alone to die. The final peace i envy my brethren for finding it.

there was a pause, "...as much as this pains me, your right brat. Leader-sama asked us to look around down here then report back to him. We should go report back." The second voice grumbled, letting go of my chin, letting my head fall into the same bowing position.

"Sure, un, but who's gonna stay with her, yeah?" The first voice seemed to pat my head.

"She's not going anyway, anytime soon, brat. Why so worried, you didn't even know it was a 'she' until i told you." The second voice was getting impatient. The tone was familiar to me. The Memory lingering just below the surface of my minds eye.

_**"Don't keep me wanting, Rune!"**_ The memory echoed, the face of the voice faded. **_"How is it that your never in trouble for being late?"_** A light laugh could be heard within the memory. It faded away, while the present voices continued to speak.

"So what, un. Only one of us need to report, yeah." The first voice sound like it was grinning. i mentally snorted. _'foolish child.'_ My own voice seemed to echo in my head. What are these two doing to me. I wish for a peaceful death! Not a headache from some still wet child!

The two continued to speak, unaware of the rune warriors brooding thoughts.

"Fine, brat. Stay!" The second voice seemed to be just as annoyed as me. i heard steps leave the room.

"Finally, un." The first voice said as the second voice's steps faded into nothing. "I don't know if you can hear me, un. twitch something, yeah." 'He' stated. Twitch something? i have not moved in centuries, now this child so bluntly demands i must twitch something. What a strange being.

After a few minutes of ,not twitching, he seemed to sigh, and continue talking, or must likely talking to his self.

"Well, that was disappointing. Since danna and i have searched this whole base area, cells and all, your the only one alive, un. Well sort of alive, yeah."

_**"My brethren are innocent, they were just following my orders as commander!"**_ I screamed that.

My heart dropped, so i am alone. i had hoped that some would have at least been wise enough to not use the small amount of energy.

"Its weird, un. All we found in the other cells, were strange stones with carving on, yeah."

So that's why. They return to their runes forms. i wonder if the arch fire has been found, or did new mages train to master it. _'After all there was not so many mages left after the rebellion.' _Mentally smirking.

"I wonder what leader would do with you, yeah." He whispered. "I mean, even your own body has the same weird carvings on, un." i feel heat where he touch on my right arm. The one rune of my closes friends. Even though she had given her rune pattern to me for safe keeping, she was probably in her true rune form across the hall from my cell.

"Danna should be back soon, un. So no need to wait too long, yeah." How he felt the need to keep talking was beyond me. He would not last long in the darkness, would probably be the first to be over come with madness.

I lifted my head slightly, the movement seemed to go unnoticed by him, while he mutter to him self about something fleeting? i was unsure.

Foot steps could be heard echoing through the empty hall.

"Leader-sama, your finally here, un." The first voice seemed abit excited.

"Hn." The third person stated, 'hn' what in the hells is that? Some weird new way of saying yes?

A new pair of steps made there way to me.

"Deidera, leave." The third said in a deep command tone. The first voice's steps made their way out the cells door.

"I know your awake." Their leader seemed to state. Just leave already, troublesome mortal.

"Tell me, how you are still alive? Why are u bond here?" He demanded in a dark tone. I lifted my head so that he could see my face. There was a shocked silence at the movement of my own. Their leader seemed to be waiting for something.

A Memory flashed by me, _**"You will follow the orders of your Masters, am i clear?!"**_ A Generals tone, but not a leaders.

"Leave." My voice had not been used for as long as i haven't moved, the sound it made was painful deep, and old even to my ears.

Foot steps of their leader came closer, stopping just before my kneeling form. He knelt down on his one knee in front of me. He was too close, i could feel his breath on my face.

_**"You will be what I want you do be, little rune."**_ Ag, a digesting memory.

"Do you not wish to leave this cell? Are you that willing to dying here, chained?" His tone held something i was not sure of. An underline angry, or pity. I could not say.

_**"Will you not stand strong, and lead your brothers and sisters into a better future?"**_ Roland. My chest tightened, _**"You don't have to bow anymore."**_

"Yes." i breathed my answer. It was then I felt his one hand on my neck chain. He moved it so that his fingers were on the inside of the ring, against my neck.

_**"You will die here in this darkness, like you deserve, broken rune." **_My jailor stated before locking me in.

"I think that would be waste of something as powerful as you." That tone. The some demanding tone of which i had served most of my rune life under.

_**"You will fight, because I tell you to. No other reason needed, Rune."**_ Arrogance.

_'So their are still arch mages it seems.'_ Sighing mentally._ 'Now they have some back to reuse what they locked and chained away. How ironic.'_

"Mage, have you not done enough to me and my brethren." My voice was getting stronger, as the venom dripped from each word.

_**"Death would too kind!" "Let them ROT."**_ Ag, why won't the memories stop!

"Mage, un? What the hell is that?" Voice one asked in confusion.

Confusion? Why are they confused? How else would he have known of our cells? Surely they were still ruling the land? Even with the down fall of the rune era, they would of made different soldiers. There were rumors even before the rebellion of the blade soldiers.

"Shut it brat!" The voice snapped at the first.

In a low voice the third asked a simple question. "What are you?"

_**"You are a rune warrior, and from this day forth you will serve to protect." **_The first oath, they never did say who to protect.

Silence, was his answer. if he was not a mage then, there was still a chance for a peaceful death in the darkness.

"Why are you chained in here?" He asked another question. As for the first, silence was his answer.

_**"Let them be chained like the animals they are!"**_ Their bring back all the bad memories.

"Leave." I stated, "Leave me alone in the darkness." i whispered.

He stated very plainly as if it was the most reasonable thing. "No. I am in need of some who is skill such as you. My goal is to bring the world to peace."

_**"The world needs someone to bring it peace, its my dream and i'm going to make that a reality!"**_ The world to peace, why had that sounded so familiar? Ah, yes. the youngest mage of the circle had had the same goal once before. That was before he was betrayed by his fellow mages. Roland.

_**"Do not fear for your Roland, he shall be killed and brought back, to be more willing to follow. No need for you to grieve for nothing, little rune."**_ Fear and lose. All given to me in a sweetly sick voice.

"Your a fool." I stated in a dull voice. The air got tense. Oh? i hit a soft spot.

I was suddenly pulled up by my neck ring, as the man in front of me stood. My feet barely touched the ground.

"You have no chose." Oh he was angry, and he leads? i mentally snorted.

The sound of mental falling to the stone floor was heard. The pull of my chains were gone.

In shock i opened my eyes, only to stare into grey ringed eyes, orange hair, and mental studs on the thirds face. The first face Iv seen in thousands of years...Could of been worse, or better.

His face was one of shock and surprise. His eyes wider, and mouth slightly open, staring at me.

_**"You have the most breath taking eyes, Little rune."**_ What uses is beauty in war?

"Letting me die would have been kinder, then letting me live." i whispered, My dull eyes looking passed him towards the door.

"hn" He stated? before turning with me still hovering above the ground, he walked towards the door. _'He got over his surprise rather quickly.'_ i mused

The first and second voices where there. "Leader-sama, un!""Pein-sama."

Suddenly i was thrown towards a direction, only to be caught, by something warm. "Deidera, Saori we're leaving." The Orange head stated, before disappearing.

"What the hell! You alright, un?" The first voice seem to have been the one who caught me, i reopened my eyes, when did i close them, to see blue eyes, and bright blonde hair. Which was quite long. He seemed to be looking at me surprised, before going a bit red on his cheeks.

_**"If you were not a rune warrior, would you be mine?"**_ Oh Roland. Your memory saddens me the most.

"Come on brat!" I heard the second voice calling from afar.

With that said, he started moving, rather fast, i watched as cell doors flew passed us. So after all I am going to be thrown in war again.

_**"Life is one big fight, lass. We're always at war." **_Then so be it.

'I will come back for your runes, my brothers and sisters. I promise' i silently made an oath to the fallen of my brethren.

_**"We will always be by your side. Don't forget that!" **_A Light laugh came through a memory.

_'No i wont forget.' _My side of my lip twitched up.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2.**

** I don't own spellforce or naruto, i just play around with the storyline, and characters ^_^**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_~The Haunted~_

There was a time were my memories were the only things that i held close to me, that comforted me, warmed my heart and kept the cold numbness away.

...now they haunt me instead.

As i was carried into the light, I found myself closing my eyes. Almost refusing to acknowledge the warmth that my cold skin feels. Warmth i haven't felt for such a long time, how could i forget such a feeling? The pleasant comfort of fresh air creasing my face as we moved.

I found myself unwilling slipping into Unconsciousness, as that one spark within my chest burst into its long forgotten flame within my soul. With my powers suddenly returning I felt drained. Why? It was the final push over the edge as i fell in unconsciousness.

* * *

**Rune's Dream Flashes**

* * *

**I found myself gazing over a battle field. There was an army standing in the north, i turn my head south to see yet another army. Only this one had less men.**

_**'Why does this seem familiar?'**_** i thought. I heard a sound of a horn being blown, then battle cries, as both sides ran to meet each other.**

**"What do we do Rune?" I turned my head to gaze over my shoulder at the sound of the soft voice. I was surprised to see a girl that looked to no older then 13 winters. She wore her long ebony loose as it was waving around in the wind, her dark red eyes staring at me, waiting for my command. **

**Was she a rune warrior? She had a rune carving one her chest, but I never remember there being children before. She wore what looked like leather pants with some type of mental boots that had blades by the knees. Her top, if you could call it that, was just a black material that made a cross in the over her chest, which just cover her, not that she actually had much to cover, her rune pattern could be seen plainly. She had fingerless glove that ended at her elbow, that faded into her elbow guard had a blade like shaped harvest moon coming out of it. On her shoulder wore heavy looking mental guards.**

_**'As if i could not see that sword on her back, that thing is bigger then her!'**_** I mentally face-palmed, only noticing the large sword, with its red guard on her back now. Suddenly i felt myself move, against my will. I looked forward again towards the sound of battle.**

**"Our orders are to wait to see the out come, and kill the victor." I spoke? That was my voice? It sound deep for a female, but not manly. Soft yet firm. I didn't realize that the child moved to stand next to me until she spoke again.**

**"I see..." The child said in a sad, hollow voice. "And if they told you to kill me, would you obey?" She gazed up at me, while i stared forward. Why would they order me to do that to a child?**

**I turned to look at the girl. Her eyes were full of emotion. Fear, sadness, regret, love?**

**"No. I wouldn't" i whispered. Her eyes seemed to full with tears.**

**She moved to hug me and bury her face in my chest, My body move again on its own hugging her back. Holding her close, i felt the need to never let go.**

**The dreams image started fading, I only hear word word echoing as it fades.**

**"Thank you, Rune."**

**Shocked, I realize after hearing those words it was just a memory.**

* * *

**Red that's all i could see. The blood of both armies now bathed the ground. Corpses liter the earth like a blanket, there is no ground to be seen. Moans and grunts of pain could be heard every where on the battle field. The poor souls that serviced, having only to be cut down by their allies.**

**I gazed up to the sky, the cloud seem to agree it is time to wash the pain away along with the blood.**

**As if on cue thunder signs the opening of the down pour. I stand there in the cold winter rain, letting it wash the blood that coated my skin red away. I close my eyes to the feeling of cold water on my face and skin.**

**The feeling fades, a memory once again.**

* * *

**Scream can be heard of men and women yelling curses, pleads of mercy, and cry's of pain. Mental door were opened and closed. Chains were locked in place.**

**We're being bond. I look to my right, surprised to see the young girl there. As if feeling my gaze, she turns to me. Her scarlet eyes hold anger, shame, and sadness. "I don't blame you." she whispered softly to me, as she looked down. "I'll never blame you." she muttered.**

**"I failed you all, you should blame me." I whispered more to myself then the child. The feeling of shamed burned strong.**

**"i don't want you to be chained with me and the others." I was surprised by the force of emotions that were running through me, I can not let them hurt her! Why does this child pull so many emotions to the surface. I feel that i should know her, but i dont.**

**I pulled her to a side hall way. "I will not let them touch you." I touch her cheek with my finger tips, as she gazed up at me with tears in her eyes. "I am going to carve your rune into my soul." Her eyes widen, the tears were now falling freely down her face. Why would i risk my soul for her...?**

**"That could kill you." She whispered harshly back, "if you don't die, you will be punished even more, because of this!"**

**"i know." I stated. Pulling her to me in a hug. I cant lose her, why cant i lose her? This just as confusing as the first memory.**

**"All the pain will be worth it..." I heard myself whisper.**

**Her sobbing became more heavy as my rune pattern lit up, and pain flashed through my body, then the image started fading, but the pain stayed. **

**No stop! No, whats happening to her! I was panicking for this unknown known child, that i seemed to be saving. **

* * *

**I felt like i was floating, i was laying down somewhere floating in water? As i watched images i knew were my memories flash and fade away in-front of my eyes.**

**A voice seemed to echo through the memories the most, its the child's voice, though it sound younger, and so much more alive.**

**"I won't ever leave your side!" I smiled at the determination in the promise of the girl.**

**"Why won't you leave my side young one, if i may ask?"**

**There was a moment of silence, before the voice answered again, though she sound older and less lively.**

**"Because, you never left mine. You saved me when the world turned its back, and gave me a purpose, when I could not go on with life. I will never be alone again all, because of you." I could hear the fondness in her voice.**

**"Your that child." i stated. "Yes" was whispered so softly, I almost could not hear.**

**"You wont remember me now, but I hope in sometime you will."**

**"...I knew you child." The feeling of confusion clouded my thoughts, **_**'i know her.'**_

**"Yes, you did."**

**"...When will i remember?"**

**"..."**

**"...Who are you?"**

**"..."**

**"Why do i have memories of you?! Yet i don't know you?"**

**"..."**

**"Child, answer me?" i whispered softly.**

**"Your going to wake up now." She muttered before disappearing.**

* * *

**End Rune's Dream flashes**

* * *

My eyes shot open, gasping for air. I blinked a few times, to clear the tears from my eyes? I'm crying? My sight cleared, i found myself trying to make out what I was staring at. A ceiling? One made from wood? I close my eyes again breathing in deep. The room did not smell like stone and metal, no it smelt of wood, and sunlight.

**"You always sleep late when off duty! Why not come outside with me?"** The voice laughed lightly. **"I could use a good sparing partner."**

I turned my head towards the warmth. A sad smile pulled at my lips. _'Memories.'_ I sighed warily.

**Konan POV**

**2 weeks earlier**

When Pein had come back after quickly leaving with Sasori, I did not think that they would be bring someone back.

Deidara had been carry what looked to be a young woman, she had impossibly long ebony hair that seemed to have a white strip on the one side of hair that fell to the right of her face hiding most of her face. Her skin was white and clear, expected for some odd looking seals on her arms and chest, despite the fact she had heavy chains on her body. The clothing she was wearing was what shocked the most. She wear a light blue long dress that had slits up both sides of her legs, the material was so see through! Where did they find this woman? She looked like some noble, though the broken chains need some explaining.

"Konan."

"Hai, pein-sama?"

"Please see to our guest, when your done come to my office to report."

"...Hai."

With that Pein disappeared back to his office, leaving me with Deidara and Sasori. Both were staring at the woman.

"Konan, un. She been asleep the whole way here." The blonde said looking a little concerned.

"The brats right, but it feels like something is gathering inside of her." Sasori looked thoughtful, "It doesn't feel like charkra. It feels more dense. more solid." His brown furred in confusion. "It only started gathering when she got outside of that prison base."

_'Prison base?! Is this why Pein went to get this woman?' _i thought warily to myself. _'I wonder...'_

"Does she have a name?" i asked a bit stiffly.

Both men went rigid._ 'They didn't ask? Of course they did not ask.' _My eyebrow twitched mentally.

"Take her to the empty room, Deidara."

He just nodded, and walked down the hall way disappearing when he turn left.

I glanced to Sasori before speaking. "Why was she chained?"

He sighed, "We not sure ourselves, all that we do know, is that she was the only one alive, AND more heavily chained down. Whatever was draining her Charkra was broken when pein-sama broke her chains."

i hummed in thought,_ 'So was this why pein had sent them to that mountain range? It was a prison base? But for who?'_

Then something in his words clicked, "What do you mean the only one alive?" If it was a prison base wouldn't there be more people alive?

He raised an eyebrow with his normally stoic face, before replying. "It looked as if no one had opened that bases main door since before the Sage era. If leader-sama did not point it out were to go, we would of never found it."

_'oh...wait, What!'_

"The sage era?" I know my face must have had either shock or surprise on it, because well, that was not possible to long that long let alone survive looking like she does!

He sighed almost longingly, "She is truly an eternal work of art..."

I turned to him, to see a day-dreaming look in Sasori's brown eyes. He seemed so lost in thought of this woman, i doubt he would notice anyone attacking him.

Shaking my head, mentally._ 'Its not possible' _is all i thought as i made my way down the hall way after Deidara.

* * *

**Rune's POv**

**Present time**

I heard someones foot steps making there way towards me, then i heard a door open? The steps sounded light and small.

They stopped next to me.

**"**_**Oi wake up! How you made commander is beyond me Rune!"**_ A deep male voice rang through my mind. _**"I made commander because of my skill!"**_i seemed to say back._**"Right, then why can't you beat me in a spar, unless...you were holding back this whole time?!" **_I chuckled softly in my mind at his shocked tone. He was always so naive.

"I know your awake." A cold female voice stated. What is it with these voices pointing that out? I am aware that i am awake.

_**"Some need to speak in order to understand, Rune."**_ That old wise voice, Darius? That was his name? I felt confusion, why can't i remember his face?

"You should eat something before see Pein-sama." she stated again. Pein-sama? Why is that familiar?

_**"We need to report back to Pein-sama, un."**_ Voice one? That's the blondes voice.

"Can you walk?" the female asked in an almost concerned voice.

_**"Stand up, i didn't even hit you that hard."**_ The voice grumbled, _**"Its only a spar, so toughen up!"**_

"I can try." i opened my eyes to look at her. She seemed some what surprised i talked, "But i may need help."

i tried to sit up, off of the soft surface i was laying on. A bed?

Seeing this movement, she supported my the small of my back. I moved my legs to put them over the side of the bed. I noticed that i was not wearing the clothing i was chained in, or the chains. I looked to the woman in question.

_**"You will be striped of your armor, you will have nothing, but their screams and the darkness, broken rune."**_

"It was see through, so i changed it as well as took the rest of your chains off." She stated, "This base is full of men, and we are the only women." I gave her a look of understanding.

She gave me a small smile, then asked, "Whats your name? If i may ask?" She looked hesitant.

"Rune." I stated flatly. _'Its all I have ever been called.'_

_**"You will never have another name. It is what you are." **_That's right. How could i forget.

"My name is Konan." She smiled softy, her orange colored eyes seemed to spark up, though the spark quickly turned to worry when i stand up only to almost fall forward.

_'Been a long time since i'v walked.' _I sighed warily in my mind. _'i'm going to start retraining myself again. Bother.' _i grumbled to myself.

**Pein's POV**

Konan had just left to check up on the woman we found in the ancient prison. She was worried that she had fallen into a coma, which was partly true. The seals had drained her for so long that when they were no long there to drain the energy she has, it over welled her. Through the 2 weeks she slept, her energy had been growing rapidly, the dense energy was almost the same amount of charkra a kage had. It made most of the member s in the base uncomfortable at the pressure of her energy or curious about who she is.

_'As if Deidara and Sasori could already not stop talking about her.'_

His thoughts of that woman would not leave him alone, sighing warily in my mind.

_'Her eyes.'_ The memory flash in his minds eye,_ 'The blue-green iris, is somewhat normal, they would be breath taking if they won't so dull and lifeless, but the dark purple ring cut that through her iris. I did not expect to found anything down there, let alone her.'_

He thought back to the first time he felt one of the seals hiding the prison die out, it gave a shock wave of dense energy before disappearing.

_'That prison has been there for so long, that the mountain it self is shaped to hide it.'_

Deciding that thinking on useless things at the moment will not get the paper work on his desk done, the mountains of paper work.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. One familiar light charkra and the other a dense unknown energy.

_'Konan and that woman.'_

"Enter."

The door opened to konan supporting the woman. They entered slowly making their way to the couch.

"So your this pein-sama I've been hearing about." His hair on the back of his neck stood on end at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, i am Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki." I stated plainly staring into her unblinking eyes that seemed to just see everything.

"...I am called Rune." She said softy. "For it is, what i am."

I felt confusion through Konan's charkra. A rune?

"You thought we were these **'mages' **that imprisoned you and your **'brethren'** before, explain what it is you mean." She seemed to Sigh at the tone i used.

"If you do not know of them, then they have not left such an imprint on the world as they thought they would." She seemed to be in her own thoughts, but she continued. "They were an powerful order which forged me, and imprisoned me"

Silence hang in the air.

* * *

Review. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3~ enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_~The Loyal Soul~_

**Rune's POV**

The room was filled with silence. As i glazed at the man who broke my chains, trying to find a way to explain a time that no long had a history in this era._ 'How long was i truly locked away?'_

"What do you mean by forged?" The woman next to me asked softy, while the man with ringed eyes looked as if he agreed with her question.

I sighed, i felt old for the first time in my unnatural life span. "What do you know of the different races? Of the any ancient history as far back as your people might go?"

"Our history goes can be dated back to the time of the sage of the 6 paths, and the 10 tails, then just a bit more beyond that." Konan had answer the question. "As for the different race. i am unsure."

"How long ago was that era?" i asked looking at her with dull eyes. _'They could all be dead.'_

She blinked, then stated. " About 800 years give or take."

"Your history is still very young." I spoke softy. "I ask only cause i do not know how how i had been imprisoned for. It felt like thousands of years, but that could only be cause i had no way of telling day from night." I looked up in thought._ 'I have no idea how long tis been, or when was the last time i had explained the rune warriors life to anyone. Let alone why we were chained like animals.' I_ closed my eyes going through my memories.

_**Memory flash.**_

**A small child of 5 winters sat on the grass in front of me, her Big red eyes glazed up at me, her long ebony hair pooled around her, she had her tiny hands folded in her lap. She had grown since I had saved her 3 years ago, and raised as if she was my own flesh. **_**'I did? Yes i did.'**_** Fondness flashed through my system.**

**"Rune, whats your life like?" She asked me in a small voice. **_**'I remember she made that promise not too long ago about not leaving my side.'**_

**"It is a life, little one." I whispered. staring down at her. I knew it would come to this one day, **_**'Just didn't think it was so soon.'**_

**She puffed out her cheeks that had a slight pink blush on. "I want to know how to be a rune warrior so that i never leave your side!" She said bluntly. Eyes widened at realizing what she had just said. I felt surprised she said it with such passion and determination. I felt a smile pull at my lips.**

**"Aye, then you would have to be strong, stronger then everyone else." I weakly tried to get her to change her mind. "Tis a life with no rest for the weak heart or weak willed." she had yet to look away from my eyes, **_**'Good sign.'**_

**"I am not weak willed or faint heart." Her eyes hardened, " I will become strong. Strong enough to fight side by side with you."**

**I sighed, admitting defeat. "Very well, i will tell you what we really are then. There is no trying back little one." i said firmly **

**She nodded to my warning. I felt pride in my heart.**

_**Memory flash End.**_

_'That was the last time i explained, let alone train anyone else.' _Someone cleared their throat, my glaze snapped to the man sitting behind the desk. I blinked at him a few times, before I continued to speak. "The era or time, which ever you wish to call it, was one of war. So many lives were lost." i muttered. "I was the leader of a army of warriors, men and women who were gave their soul to become a protectors. We were named rune warriors that a powerful group of mages had founded, after the discovery of an eternal flame of fire. Its powers were so raw, it took **decades** to master control over it." I licked my lips before continuing.

"After the mastery, they had taken the souls that were given freely to forge the perfect warrior, Us. We never slept, never grew hungry, never _aged_." I whispered the last word sadly.

"In the beginning we serve to protect the people from themselves, asking as defenders of their villages, town or cities.' I smiled at the memory. "The mages were widely loved, and praised for creating us, but as time went on, our roles slowly changed over the centuries. Small things at first, as maybe killing off small camps of rouge warriors from the cities or towns forces, then bigger orders, taking part in wars against other villages, or over taking weaker countries. Then finally the mages started to order us to wipe out villages, towns and cities who dare question them. We were not the protectors anymore, we had become the executioners." I paused to take a few breaths, the memories flashes were starting to give me a headache, rubbing my temples i continued.

"Finally after 4 000 years after the changes started, we were no longer welcomed anywhere. We had become the mages slaves for the lack of a better word. Our will was taken from us, and we were bond to one of 9 high ranking Elder circle mages. They had start to take over the countries using us, and slowly but surely with us as their unstoppable army they had almost everyone bowing to their rule."

"But you were imprisoned?! Surely something had happened." Konan said, her eyes held a new light towards me.

"Aye, something did happen. We rebelled." i said with a smirked remembering the shock on their faces, '_priceless.'_ "It was slow ay first, then a young mage in the circle joined us. He helped me free my brethren from their slaves chains, but..." stared at her unsure of how to explain how the fight had started, or ended. Thinking back to the beginning, when the doubt of propose was the strongest.

_**Memory flash**_

**Once again i found myself on a cliff watching two armies waiting to clash. Both were of different races, one side Orc's and the other Elven.**

**Even the land which each side stand upon was the opposite of one another. The Orc's had a mountian side with rocky slopes everywhere, rivers of red tinted water flowed down the cliff's. The Elven had the land, its forest dense and strong, with its tall trees and clear waters.**

**"Why do they fighting this time? Some kill one of each other again.?" I looked to my right side to find that young teen at my side yet again. She glazed out at the battle field watching both sides mindlessly butcher each other. "At this rated their races will die out. This is the 5th battle they have had in 2 months."**

**"Revenge, bitterness, and hatred are more powerful and dooming drive, then any damage a spell and sword could do." I spoke softy as if we would be over heard.**

**I looked out at the field again. "Twas not their fault that they were ordered to go die for a mistake that was never theirs. This could have all been avoided," Horns were blown, signing the start of battle. The armies gave a cheer, and charged. "if both sides were not as greedy and power hungry, their races would not be doomed."**

**I felt a presence join as on the cliff, my body went tense ready to attack.**

**"I could not agree more." A deep voice agreed? "Your way of thinking is why i am so fond of you, lovely Rune." I could hear the grin in his voice. **_**'Why did HE have to show up?'**_** my eyebrow twitched.**

**"Arch mage, you not be here dirtying your hands with this battle." i tried to hide my annoyance at his presence. **

**"But my lady! I have come to keep thee company, of course." He sounded closer. I glanced over my shoulder at the man a few feet behind me.**

**There he proudly stood, tall build with broad shoulder, long silver hair free and flowing around with the wind. His golden eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion. Lips pulled into a cheeky grin.**

**"My lord Roland, i have my second-in-command beside me, we have an order to for-fill for the second Elder of the circle. It is unwise for you to be here my lord." i knew i was pushing my luck, that he could have me on my knees in seconds with the chains of bonding pulling me down, robbing me of my will, but he never did. **_**'His too soft hearted for this world.'**_

**A frown replaced his grin. "There was no order for you to be here Rune." His tone confused.**

**The sounds from the battle were dying down. i look to my second-in-command standing next to me, and nodded at her, giving her a silent order to go ahead. She ran forward jumping off the cliff and on to the battle field to begin the execution order.**

**"I do not question the orders given to me."I stated dully,**_** 'I rarely have a chose in which orders i take.'**_** thinking bitterly**_**. **_**I suddenly felt hands grabing my shoulders and turning me around gently, I kept my face blank. It wasn't the first time he had done this. He had made a habit of it, getting close to me for the last 2 centuries.**

**"Look at me rune." He whispered, i did as he asked. his eyes were burning bright, they were so much more lighter up close. His eyes were narrow, giving them a serious look, but his face still held a charm of an attentive man. He was 40 when he stopped aging, controlling the eternal flame had turned his hair the silver color it was today. His next question caught me off guard.**

**"If you were not a rune warrior, if you were freed from this life, would you be mine?" He asked in tenderness as he cupped my face.**

**I closed my eyes, lend into his touch, I sighed longingly. "It could never be." Breathing the words. "Not while we are nothing more then slaves. Not when there is no future for anyone."**

**"It never stopped you before." He was so much closer, I could feel his breath on my lips. "What is holding you back from stepping forward, Rune?" I parted them meaning to spoke, but no words came. **_**'What is holding me back?'**_

**I stepped back and away from his touch, I turned my back towards him, with my eyes still closed. **

**"In another lifetime." I spoke sadly before I jumped off the cliff to join the battle.**

_**End Memory flash.**_

_'Roland, had died because he believed in me.' _My chest tightened. _'That fool.'_ I thought but there was no bitterness, there never was. _'They brought him back, as a hollow being and used him against us, but it even seems in after his death. We lost everything.'_

"We were unwillingly betrayed." Closing my eyes.

"Unwillingly?" i heard Konan mutter.

"Aye, he was tortured, then killed. Then as a final punishment, brought back to live to fight against us." I whispered, _'He still hesitated when it came giving me the killing blow.'_

Was i really going to give my soul to a man who said i had to chose? That i had to save a world which is no longer my own? That child that i curved into my soul, what of her? Could i get her unsealed? I don't even remember how...

_'But they could know..'_ I felt hope spark in my heart.

"You said before when I was still chained, that i had no chose in the matter. I rarely did, but i ask this of you." I paused to looked the man in the eyes before continuing. "Help me unseal a soul that i had curved into mine, if you help me with this Pein, you will have yourself not one powerful rune warrior, but two." i staring firmly at the man behind the desk. "I will be loyal to you, and only **you**." i said more determined.

_'This is the only way i can bring you back child. I will see you again, but this time we will be more free.'_

Pein stood from his desk and made his way towards the us. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, he kneed before me, staring straight into my eyes unblinking, never breaking away.

"Very well, I will help you." He said softy. Reaching for his right hand. He went rigid at the action, then tensed at the touch, but let her continue. Konan looked onto the moment in surprised.

Bring his hand towards her, holding it upward in front of her body. She place her left hand over his right open palm.

"With this Rune stone, I give you my soul to command." She spoke in an echoing voice, as the space in-between their hands glowed bright. She bowed her head to the orange haired man, as the light fade. Taking back her hands, while leaving a small smooth blue stone curved in silver with strange language in the the middle of his palm.

_**"I shall protect and serve you, until the eternal flame calls me back into its depths."**_

* * *

Rune has decided on what to do~

Final we're getting some where. ^^

Review, tell me your thoughts on the story.

Next chapter: _~The Hidden Soul~_


	4. Chapter 4

**This is to xXYamgirlXx. Thanks for reviewing, your review made me wanna post this! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_~The hidden Soul~_

_..._

_**"I shall protect and serve you, until the eternal flame calls me back into its depths."**_

**Unknown POV**

When will the sky finally open and let the Darkness into the light? When will the air become heavy with death of the fallen? Will they rise up at their master's call? Will the spell ever end when cast or will it is forever until death embraces us again? When do you stop living and just exist? Will the darkness of my soul finally claim my essence? When will the empty promises stop being whispered in my ear?

Those beings that were blessed with the power over the fallen, will we ever be saved? Or will our demons pull us into the darkness in which they came from again?

I was born into this world's cold embrace. I was never wanted, i was never meant to exist. Being was the bastard in this world, who was the lowest of the low. I never knew my father, only that he was a powerful man, one who was a master necromancy, and that my mother ran away when she found out she had fallen pregnant. Unknowingly saving my life, but only to have me take hers at my birth, it was my first ability to keep souls from moving on. My infant mind needed her, hence unknowingly binding her soul in her dying or later her rotting body. I never understood how she knew or even understood, she was never afraid of my abilities or the fact i kept her with me, but she knew not everyone would understand, so we left. She traveled into a mountain area, away from everyone and everything. Or that's how the story went each time i asked when i was old enough.

It was when i was turning 3, they found us. A hunting party had to go further into the mountains because of the lack of game around their village. When they found us, the woman who had loved me beyond death was nothing but bones, her flesh had rotted away when i was two, leaving nothing but walking Skeleton with clothes on. They Attacked. Then bound her, they called her names, and when i tried to help my mother, they pulled me away from her, i tried everything i could in my small 2 year old body, then i heard her inhuman screams echo, followed by silence, that bound i had created at birth was gone. I couldn't feel her presence anymore.

Even at 2 winters, my abilities were as wild as the mountain icy winds, forceful and cruel. "NO...!" i had screamed, I lashed out at the hunting party for taking my mother away from me. "Mamma..." Tears were rolling down my small face in a never ending river, as monsters started forming around me. Bones formed from the dirt in the earth, then muscle giving way to four strongly built legs, necks and tails, then a blood red skin started covering them from their heads running down their necks, and rapping around their backs, down their legs, to their ebony claws, which dug into the ground in eagerness, while their tails swayed slightly. Finally there stood four solid horse size blood red hounds, with long black ebony claws and teeth, they crouched in ready, in wait. They had formed a protective line between the hunters and their mistress, with a deep breathed of first air in their lungs, they opened their black soulless eyes, and let out another worldly roar. The beasts of my nightmares becoming reality. I watched as the hunters cursed and cowered in horror at them, but all I wanted was for them to feel the emptiness i felt, i wanted them to pay...

Then as if my hounds had heard my silent wish they began tearing into the hunting party, I could hear their screams of agony and pain, but those were all drummed out by her screams replaying in my head, as i sunk to the floor, feeling so tired. Then without warning my world went blank.

...

I woke up to being carried to a stage chained up so tightly that my wrists and ankles were bleeding, i had a large black cloth bag over my head, so that i could not see anything. It was only when the man shook me did i wake up more; all the memory from before rushed back to me, i hiccuped, knowing that the center of my world was now gone, now who would love a monster like me? i was put on my feet standing in front of the executioner when they removed the bag from my head, my ebony locks were free to flow in the cold breeze of Icy Mountain. Gasps were heard throughout the crowd of people before the wooden platform, then murmurs started, "But she's just a babe!" "Filthy monster. Deserves to be tortured for what she did!" "She's so young!"

I looked up at the man in front of me ignoring the whispers, i was still so small in this world, in their world, for my own world would never be this cruel. My blood red eyes stared up passed the man in front of me and at the sky, so dull and lifeless. So very much alike, aren't we?

Then out of nowhere there was a voice that stopped everything. The people of the town were parting to make way for a young woman who bares some strange patterns on her chest and stomach, that her dark clothing allowed to show the outer world, she had two swords on her back with a purple hilt on each. She looked ready for battle, she looked so very much like the warriors in my dreams, but she was different, her very presence command respect. I was in awe of her as she seemed to coldly gaze around the towns square, until her eyes fell on me. Those eyes, I'll never forget the fire of anger that had sparked to life by seeing me in chains, the dark purple ring of which had Blue-green swimming around it had grown thicker in anger, her long ebony hair seemed to move on its own as it flow down her back as if she alone was the wind. Her eyes moved to the men standing around me on the stage, they went rigid at her stayed on them.

She moved forward to the stage staring up at the men who held me; her presence almost overwhelmed the town's people. Many of the people were breathing heavily, as others paled at the tone of her voice.

"How foolish are you men to execute a child. What has she done to be treated as worse then scum?" He voice carried over the crowd, It texture was commanding and terrifying, though the very sound was honey to the my ears.

"My lady Rune! She is a necromancer!" One men of the crowed had called out, "She has raisin horrific demon like creatures, my lady! Even the monsters caretaker was nothing but bones!" A woman screamed in disgusted. "Her monster were the ones that torn the hunting party apart!" One of the men on stage with me answered with the other, as more demands for my death had been cried through the air following the mans.

Then suddenly the air become tense, as if sensing the danger, the man who would be my executioner passed me forward towards the armored woman. Her gaze seemed to soften on me, but it was next that shocked me to my core. "I'll take her." The men and women were too shocked to know what to do or say.

"B-But! My lady Rune, she is a monster!" The same woman from before had spoken again. The rune warrior in-front of me went rigid at what the woman said, before glancing over her shoulder at her to reply. "As am I, yet you do not condemn me to death for my methods of protecting you..." Silence followed her statement as she motioned for me to come forward to her. My body moved on its own, as if i gravitated towards her as fate made it so.

It was those few steps that unknowingly started my new life, whether i knew it or not. I do not know what made Rune save me, but I never let her regret it. She raised me as her own for 3 years as we traveled through the different town. For once in my cold short life i finally understood the warmth of one's heart.

When she stopped in each town, city or village, she stops to do quests or missions that they couldn't do on their own. There was once when she stopped a raid on a peace village. That was when i decided that i wanted to always stand by her side, and fight with her, I asked her to help me become stronger so that i could stand on my own. I could see the pride in her eyes and the small smile on her face about my decision in knowing what i wanted. I lost my one world; I would be damn to the void if I lost her as well.

As the years passed, she helped me become stronger. She kept me from the dark promises my powers whispered to me, she saved me when the world turned its back on me many times, and gave me a purpose to move forward, when I could not go on with life. I will never be alone again all because of her.

I joined her ranks as a rune warrior when i was strong enough, though they were ageless warriors it was only when they reach the age of mature being. The pain was beyond anything, no amount of advice or training could have helped. Having your soul torn away from your body, and remade into something else, being reforged was something i would never wish on anyone, even my worst enemy, but It was worth it, now my dream could become reality.

Over the centuries i work my way up to Runes second-in-command, were i wanted to be. I fought next to her in the wars, and i always will stand next to her, for she was reason in my world. Then the rebellion happened, we fought long and hard but in the end, we lost. They all blamed her, the woman who stood up for them and stepped forward when none would, they were fools...

Then the mass imprisonment happened, and she saved me once again. She made the most unbelievable chose, to seal me into her soul, knowing it might kill her.

But...

It didn't, instead of caged seal; i was free to roam in her mind and memories, even the memories before my birth. i saw the echoing memories of what was happening to those around us. I heard their screams and cries just as rune did. She blamed herself for this, for letting them suffer in the darkness, alone.

So i did the one thing that would save her from this darkness, i passed her back into her mind to live her memories once more. Only this would save her, i won't let her fade as the others have. She saved my world, and now all i can do is fight to save hers.

Reality doesn't hold a place for us now, just the echoing memories of it.

...

_~Rune's POV~_

**Rune's Dream Flashes**

**I found myself gazing over a battle field. There was an army standing in the north, i turn my head south to see yet another army. Only this one had fewer men.**

_**'Why does this seem familiar?'**_** i thought. I heard a sound of a horn being blown, and then battle cries, as both sides ran to meet each other.**

**"What do we do Rune?" I turned my head to gaze over my shoulder at the sound of the soft voice. I was surprised to see a girl that looked to no older than 13 winters. She wore her long ebony loose as it was waving around in the wind, her dark red eyes staring at me, waiting for my command. **

**Was she a rune warrior? She had a rune carving one her chest, but I never remember there being children before. She wore what looked like leather pants with some type of mental boots that had blades by the knees. Her top, if you could call it that, was just a black material that made a cross in the over her chest, which just cover her, not that she actually had much to cover, her rune pattern could be seen plainly. She had fingerless glove that ended at her elbow, that faded into her elbow guard had a blade like shaped harvest moon coming out of it. On her shoulder wore heavy looking mental guards.**

_**'As if i could not see that sword on her back, that thing is bigger than her!'**_** I mentally face-palmed, only noticing the large sword, with its red guard on her back now. Suddenly i felt myself move, against my will. I looked forward again towards the sound of battle.**

**"Our orders are to wait to see the outcome, and kill the victor." I spoke? That was my voice? It sounds deep for a female, but not manly. Soft yet firm. I didn't realize that the child moved to stand next to me until she spoke again.**

**"I see..." The child said in a sad, hollow voice. Then after a pause she turned to me and spoke again, "And if they told you to kill me, would you obey?" She stared up at me, while i stared forward. Why would they order me to do that to a child?**

**I turned to look at the girl. Her Dark red eyes were so full of emotion. Fear, sadness, regret, love?**

**"No. I wouldn't" i whispered. Her eyes seemed to full with unshed tears.**

**She moved to hug me and bury her face in my chest in my armors opening, my body move again on its own hugging her back. Holding her close, i felt the need to never let go.**

**The dreams image started fading; I only hear words echoing as it faded.**

**"Thank you, Rune."**

**Shocked, I realize after hearing those words it was just a memory.**

* * *

**Scream can be heard of men and women yelling curses, pleads of mercy, and cry's of pain. Mental doors were being opened and closed. Chains were being locked in place.**

**We're being bound. I look to my right, surprised to see the young girl there. As if feeling my questioning gaze, she turns to me. Her scarlet eyes hold anger, shame, and sadness. "I don't blame you." she whispered softly to me, as she looked down. "I'll never blame you." she muttered.**

**"I failed you all, you should blame me." I whispered more to myself then the child. The feeling of shamed burned strong.**

**"i don't want you to be chained with me and the others." I was surprised by the force of emotions that were running through me; I cannot let them hurt her! Why does this child pull so many emotions to the surface? I feel that i should know her, but i don't.**

**I pulled her to a side hall way. "I will not let them touch you." I touch her cheek with my finger tips, as she gazed up at me with tears in her eyes. "I am going to carve your rune into my soul." Her eyes widen, the tears were now falling freely down her face. Why would i risk my soul for her...?**

**"That could kill you." She whispered harshly back, "if you don't die, you will be punished even more, because of this!"**

**"i know." I stated. Pulling her to me in a hug. I can't lose her, why can't i lose her? This just as confusing as the before.**

**"All the pain will be worth it..." I heard myself whisper.**

**Her sobbing became heavier as my rune pattern lit up, and pain flashed through my body, then the image started fading, but the pain stayed. **

* * *

**I felt like i was floating, i was laying down somewhere floating in water? As i watched images i knew were my memories flash and fade away in-front of my eyes.**

**A voice seemed to echo through the memories the most, its the child's voice, though it sound younger, and so much more alive.**

**"I won't ever leave your side!" I smiled at the determination in the promise of the girl.**

**"Why won't you leave my side young one, if i may ask?"**

**There was a moment of silence, before the voice answered again, though she sounds older and less lively.**

**"Because, you never left mine. You saved me when the world turned its back, and gave me a purpose, when I could not go on with life. I will never be alone again all, because of you." I could hear the fondness in her voice.**

**"You're that child." i stated. "Yes" was whispered so softly, I almost could not hear.**

**"You won't remember me now, but I hope in sometime you will."**

**"...I knew you child." The feeling of confusion clouded my thoughts, **_**'i know her.'**_

**"Yes, you did."**

**"...When will i remember?"**

**"..."**

**"...Who are you?"**

**"..."**

**"Why do i have memories of you?! Yet i don't know you?"**

**"..."**

**"Child, answer me?" i whispered softly.**

**"Your going to wake up now." She muttered before disappearing.**

**End Rune Dream flashes**

Eyes of blue-green shot open from a nap in the shady tree, another dream._ 'This one seemed so much more real. I could feel her, sense her emotion. Just who are you, child?' _I had fallen asleep after some training in the 'ninja arts'. My body which had been slowly recovering had made me see just how powerless that i have become. The dreams have not been helping matter. The nightmares of me and the child following someone's orders to wipe out armies, town and villages. Then there was dream of a handsome man with shoulder length silver hair, and golden eyes that always seemed to be smiling at me. I had long ago decided that they were more of memories then dreams, a way of my mind trying to let me remember slowly without breaking. _**"You were always one step ahead in dealing with a problem." **_ A soft voice echoed through my mind. I moved myself to sit against the base of the tree i was napping under while staring up through the leaves to the sunshine, peeping through. It's been 2 months since my oath to pein. I have met all the other member of this place, even learned the names of the two men who found me first. Even a few have asked to spar with me, one has such a filthy mouth, but i shall not kill unless ordered by my master.

My powers were at least at 2/10th of what they normally were, i was drained for so long, and it could be a whole of 4 seasons before I am back at my normal power. Pein had asked me once about my abilities at one of the meals we shared, he had been curious of the era i came from, about the wars and people. The most surprising fact about learning about this time was finding this light energy called charka everywhere. I had asked after it, in the end the story or the reason behind there being charka everywhere was just giving me a headache thinking about it. Seeing that my new master had deemed that i was sensitive to it, seeing that i could sense someone over in other country.

_'Bothersome.'_ As i rubbed my forehead in announce on having to relearn everything.

Also other thing that made me confused at one point. These countries and their lands are nothing like i remember. The land itself was no longer islands, with untameable seas in-between them all.

I missed the dense air of the Winters Breath Mountains, the icy breeze that danced across the fields. I let my mind flow to the memories of such a time. The peacefulness of it all.

Suddenly I felt a pull at my rune stone, it broke me from my memories as my master called me to him, shooting up on to my feet before i teleported to him. The the world was a blur until it stopped in an office, automatically I went down on my one knee, while bowing my head._ ' Force of habit.'_ as my eyebrow twitched.

"You called, my master?" i whispered, fully knowing he would hear me.

"Yes Rune, I called you here to put you on a mission. I wish for you to become knowledgeable about this time." He ordered me softly, though i knew his face gave nothing away. "You may stand. I wish to send you on a mission with itachi and his partner."

"Yes, master." i replied, as i stood from my bowing position to move to stand behind the chair he sat in.

The two members arrived a few moments later, only spearing me a quick glance. I stood there eyes closed waiting for my group to finish being debriefed. It was a simple information quest. I reopened my eyes and looked to my partners in this group, though i have not work with them before, and the conversation was rare with me and the members of this place. They knew pein was trusting of me nothing more, didn't help the fact their energies were so light and small._ 'I think i frighten them.' _my own energy was dense, but wild as well. All members had been avoiding being near me; its not a bad thing, being drained for so long my energy does lash out at random with my thoughts. Even now at my lowest I'm more power than them, though not stronger, they had been training and fighting their all their short lives, _'I on the other hand have been rotting away waiting to die.'_

"...Dismissed." I blinked, i walked to leave, but stopped in front of Peins desk. Bowing to him, then leaving. In the beginning he did not seem sure of how to take this whole soul loyal at first, i had explain it to him after when i had made my oath to him, all the knowledge of my rune stone.

I walked to the front of the hide out silently in thought, as i reached the sun rays i jumped onto a stone to wait for my team. _**"Your first mission, as his warrior."**_ a young voice whispered in my mind.

It had been confusing at first dealing with my memories, it was trying to get a grasp on the present when i had lived in my past for so long. At first the mere thought of them or a question on my past from someone, would give me flashes of people, battles and the wars i command armies. Pein had questioned my 'zoning out' at times, when i had explain the theory to why i am alive and sane today in his present time. He seemed sympathetic to my case._** "Or he is just curious about your life. You are old, even for a Rune warrior."**_

_'Maybe so.'_ During the flashes of memories i could not control that child was there. Though they were memories of her, i couldn't help but feel she was there, with me.

Over the time I was freed from the chains, I had not changed my style of clothing, but i missed my armor, and the familiar weight of my weapons, since they were not found with me, it was meaningless to hope to have them back. I had many questions of the styles i saw when i was in the small town Konan had taken me to, _'Something about rain?' _ while i did wearing some of her clothes, though Konan had got her hands on some clothes that was more used to. _'Gods bless that girl.'_

I had taken to wearing their ninja shoes, they were closed, ankle shoes, but that was the only thing. My ebony hair with its rebel of silver, which did not leave when my powers started to come back, was still thigh length, but braided tightly. I had light long blue dress with two slights up the sides as well as it lacing in the front. i had a leather 3 piece top that hug my upper body, leaving the dress to flow free at my hips. I had black leather pants under my dress as well. i did not carry anything, or store food neither water in those seals or little bags. _'One up side to being me. Don't need to eat, drink or sleep.' _i smirked, the silent sound of footsteps were coming closer to the spot i was sitting.

"Are you both ready to leave?" i asked without having to move.

"...Hn" Ah, Itachi, such a man of words. His partner seemed confused, _'Well, it's not the first time. I normal do leave them guess more, then actually answering their questions.'_

I stood, moving to jump. Itachi and his blue partner had already started running through the trees._ 'Hmmm... i wonder how fast i am in ninja speed terms.' _A devilish sparkle was lit in my eyes. As i jumped onto the branches of the living wood making my way to were the two were racing. I heard a girlish giggle in the back of my mind, a small smile pulled at my lips, wondering if it was from my past memories.

As i flew past the two, i silently challenged them to keep up. Unknowingly starting a race with two egotistic males.

* * *

**^_^ hope you all enjoy this chapter~**

Next chapter:_ ~The Remembrance~ _


End file.
